


Secrets That We Keep

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Guillermo is having a difficult time keeping up with his double life, things are only worsened by the realization Nandor might return his feelings.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Secrets That We Keep

Guillermo had desperately hoped the experience the experience the other night would have put the group off vampire hunting permanently, forced them to realize that it wasn’t some game. He’d been surprised and disappointed when he got a call from the group two days later asking him if he still planned on going to their weekly meeting and training session, he’d been even more disappointed to see how excited they were now days after their near death experience, as if it hadn’t happened at all. Each night he told himself would be the last he’d go meet up with the group, the last time he would train with them, and listen to them talk about the thrill of killing a vampire despite the fact none of them had succeeded. No, he’d been the one to return home drenched in blood, home to a group of vampires who paid so little attention to him that they didn’t care to realize. He still thought about that night in Nandor’s room, the vampire confiding in him, expressing his fear of being killed. Something about the memory made his heart ache, he felt guilty really, wrong. They hadn’t talked much since that night, they spoke sure, but mostly in the form of Nandor giving him orders. Nothing more than that, no casual conversations, or endless questions. He wasn’t sure what happened, what change had occurred between them, but honestly, he was too preoccupied with trying to talk a group of college kids out of hunting more vampires to worry about Nandor’s constantly changing mood.

Tonight, thankfully he did have the vampire hunting group to take his minds off how awkward things had become, he was grateful for how uneventful these meetings were starting to become. For as excited as they were at the idea of getting back out there to kill more vampires they seemed utterly clueless on where to locate more and he was rather sure they were honestly too terrified to go back out there, despite how they acted otherwise. He was glad for that, though the wall of missing persons photos still caused his stomach to turn, he vaguely recognized most of their faces, had been the one to lead them to their deaths like lambs to slaughter, and had buried their bodies in the yard after the deed was done. He’d spent nearly eleven years not thinking much of it, just telling himself that this was the cycle of life, the real cycle that most people didn’t know existed. The more time he spent with the friends of these people the more real it all became, they began to look less like blood-soaked mannequins, and more like humans who had lives and families of their own. He often did his best to avoid the missing persons board, blocking it out as the group talked about their missing loved ones, and how they wanted to kill the ones who took them from them. One time during a meeting while they shared stories of lost loved ones due to vampiric activity he had lied and told them a cousin of his had been killed by a vampires when he was younger, they had solemnly nodded and given their condolences. He’d felt guilty for lying to them, but he often worried they would grow suspicious of him and his lack of enthusiasm about slaying. 

He knew that the act of a double life was a dangerous thing; while he could just maybe handle the vampire hunting group finding out that he was a familiar he wasn’t as sure he could handle his housemates finding out about the vampire hunting, about the dozens of vampires he had killed over the months. They would never understand it, they’d never take the time to listen to him attempt to explain himself, but then again, he had a difficult time explaining it to himself. He still thought about the house of vampires he’d killed, reasoned with himself that he’d just been protecting his newfound friends, protecting people who liked him and treated him like he mattered. He’d much prefer it if they could just hang out, like normal people did instead of making every meet up about the best ways to kill vampires, asking him to teach them how to be a good hunter like him. He found himself slipping away from the meetings the second their attention became far too focused on him, awkwardly throwing out excuses about errands to run and needing to check on ailing family members.

Leaving the group felt strange, arriving back home where he knew the only things that awaited him were unnecessary chores to fill the time and having his master scold him for the pettiest of things. Sometimes he considered just not going back home, driving past, and going someplace else. Truthfully though he didn’t have anywhere else to go, he could always move back in with his mom, but he wasn’t sure he could handle everything that would come with that. Besides, he did still enjoy being a familiar, to a certain extent, he did enjoy being around Nandor. Well sometimes, lately that was awkward with the long silences and the way the vampire would watch him as if he were trying to figure him out. Those stares made him uncomfortable, paranoid that the vampire knew more than he was letting on, but that felt unlikely. Nandor seemed mostly oblivious to anything going on in Guillermo’s life, he never seemed willing to take the time to genuinely listen or fake caring, though sometimes it felt like maybe he could care, or that was just wishful thinking on his part. 

As he entered the house it was quiet, which was as nice as it was unsettling. Typically, there was something going on, the sounds of shouting between housemates, or smashing objects as the result of a tantrum being thrown or God knows what else. Tonight, though the house was silent as if it stood abandoned and had for centuries, it left him unsettled, anxiety settling in his chest as he quietly headed towards his room under the stairs to drop off his backpack, hiding it beneath his bed where he hoped the others wouldn’t find it and the arsenal of weapons hidden within, he knew he was fucked the moment any of them decided to snoop through his room from sheer boredom and came across it. Afterwards he began searching the first floor to see if anybody else was home, the first room he checked was the fancy room, the one room where everybody tended to gather the most. He wasn’t too surprised to find Nandor in the room, pacing the floor with his hands behind his back, brow furrowed, and dark eyes focused on the floor as if he were deep in thought. He ceased in his pacing when he noticed Guillermo in the doorway watching him, he turned to face the human, his expression unreadable as he slowly approached him.

“There you are,” he spoke softly as he came to a stop a mere couple of inches away from his familiar.

“I was out running errands,” he explained, he used to excuse nearly every night except for the ones where he didn’t even bother, nobody ever seemed to notice.

Nandor stared down at him, humming in response to the answer as if he very possibly didn’t believe it. A heavy silence hung between them, this strange tension, and the ever present realization of how close the vampire was currently standing to him. He startled when Nandor reached up brushing his fingers against his cheek, he didn’t make a move to jerk his hand away, only continued to touch his skin as if drawn to his warmth. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered at last, there was a sadness in his voice and his expression as he stared down at him. 

Guillermo swallowed hard, he searched for something to say in response to that. He wanted to tell him that he’d just been gone three hours, that he was back now for the remainder of the night as he always was, but he couldn’t force the words past his lips. He simply stood focused on the ever gentle touch against his skin, the way he rubbed the pad of his thumb against his cheek, the way that his fingers brushed down along his jaw. The tension between them in this moment was familiar, the same tension he’d been feeling for a few weeks now, as if some great shift had occurred between them without them fully realizing the what or the why. He only knew right now that if Nandor stopped caressing his cheek that he might actually lose it, he’d never imagined himself craving somebody’s touch this badly before, but here he was leaning into it, fighting back the urge to smile in response to the way Nandor’s eyes lit up to see that he didn’t reject this show of affection. He was surprised further when the vampire leaned down until his lips were nearly touching his, eyes slipping closed as his lips brushed against his, Nandor’s hand came to rest at the back of his head, fingers curling in his hair as he kissed him, slow and gentle, hesitance in the act. Guillermo tensed, surprised by the kiss, by all of this, he thought of the house of vampires, the blood that had soaked his clothes and his skin. 

Nandor took the tension in his body as a sign that this wasn’t what he wanted, he began to break away from the kiss, an apology already forming. Guillermo took hold of his forearm, fingers curling in the sleeve of his shirt tugging, “please don’t stop.” 

He knew the dangers in what they were doing, in where this could go. He couldn’t force himself to care, he couldn’t handle the thought of this moment ending, of making him feel as if this was something that he didn’t want, when really it felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. He felt relieved when Nandor kissed him again, one hand coming to rest against his back pulling him flush against him, the kiss was more certain this time, confident in the action as Guillermo kissed him back. He knew how badly this could end, if he found out the truth, but for now they could have this.


End file.
